


尚未结束

by Ayuange



Category: Killer Seven
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayuange/pseuds/Ayuange
Summary: 警告：Omega!柒/Alpha!梅花十三简述：今日党费，柒十三互相认识前提，平行宇宙，柒哥首席刺客时期，有年龄上的略微修改，十五岁的小梅花，粗糙的场景描写，含流血元素。OOC，一发完结，不会粤语dbq。非常耻，非常我流，写完不敢看第二遍的产物。





	尚未结束

她的刀抹断了男人的喉咙，嘶鸣的血柔和地从他肥硕的脖子里溢出来，为他戴上一顶殷红的项圈。她把尸体塞回被窝里去，卧房内橘黄的烛火端坐在蜡芯上，升起袅袅窒息的香气。她在胃泛酸前从窗户跳走了。

得益于性别，梅花十三非常敏锐，面具并不能削弱她的感官，于是相应地给她带来了烦恼。她能捕捉到哪怕一缕信息素（斯坦们的科学叫法），甚至能感知到它们的相互芜杂。对于这个任务她做了充足的准备，从对象身上她能闻到滴滴答答的厚重脂肪味，密不透风的香氛甜味，酸腥的汗臭味，以及男α侵略性的骚味。α本能地抵触同类的信息素，而她的α父亲毫不犹豫地给她带来穿透骨髓的冷酷。她回想起她的母亲，她的心便会发抖，却流不出一滴眼泪。

梅花大侠求取命中的男α子嗣，而上苍给了他十三个女儿，最后他只能找一个私生子作为继承人。她恨她的父亲，为了她十二个姐姐，为了她垂泣的母亲，那时她太小，并不理解母亲为何整日呆板憔悴地瞧着山庄层叠的楞瓦。她在母亲的椅子上探出窗去，只看到一群鸟从被雪染灰的山中惊起。山庄下翻滚的厉风吹走了她的懵懂，她被沙暴吹到空中，然后抓住了一根树枝回到地上。然后就是现在了，她从蒙头的信息素里跳出来，秋季凛冽的夜风令她清醒。她反感接针对α的刺杀任务，但这是没办法的。她必须要克服，她还要变的更强。

她闻到了柒的气味。 **我抢在他之前完成了任务** ，快乐掠过她的脑海，她告诫自己不能浮躁。她仔细地分辨了那股信息素。她知道柒是个ω（令人吃惊的事实），但柒的性别表征并不明显，对待其负面影响也非常谨慎。至少他没在任务中泄露过信息素，不过她还是能觉察到。柒的气味非常淡，只夹了ω的柔和，具体描述则难以言说。很快她发现情况有些不对。这股信息素太浓了，至少对柒来说太浓了。它就像雾气那样稀薄，又刁钻地游进她的鼻子里。他的状态不好，他没办法控制住自己的信息素，或者说——玄武国的首席刺客发情了。

意识到这件事时她已经离柒近的无法停下脚步了，好像有一只无形地手指印着她，推搡着让她往前走。她折过漫长的走廊，踩着瓦片从大宅里翻出来，走进阴影中的小巷里。她握紧了刀。信息素愈发浓郁，但被压抑着，随时有一股喷发的态势。她感到模糊，她已说不出这是什么味道，这是柒，柒占满了她的脑子，他散发着凌厉的威慑感，又像在邀请她，而她退无可退了。她胡乱地推开一扇门，海潮般的信息素没过她的头顶。柒就是角落里的一片影子，拉着兜帽靠墙坐着，锋利的红色从他眼中闪过。他的脸湿湿的，呼吸粗重，绷着身子，手指按在刀柄上，两人紧张地对视。

“原来是你啊。”柒松了口气一样说，他的眼睛恢复了棕灰色，黑眼圈显得更重了，然后他立刻又紧绷起来。到底他记得他在发情。气氛顿时陷入了尴尬。

“你怎么回事？发情期也出来接任务吗？”她气恼地诘问。她现在动都不敢动，生怕让这个局面滑往更糟糕的地步。

“我被算计了。”柒歉意地摆摆手道（他真的挺抱歉的），然后尝试缓慢地调整姿势。他把曲起的腿全部放平，好坐的更舒服些。衣料摩擦的声音刮着她的耳膜，像她在潜行时踩到树叶那么躁动，好似有眼睛盯着他们。

“不要动！”十三慌忙喊。她处于羞赧而窘迫的境地，一张被拉满的弓，一根吊着千钧重物的绳子。柒小小地呻吟了一声，把手放到领子上，她的思绪不禁往他的喉结飘去。她觉得空气在发热，虽然它们那么冷。影响是双向的，他也快坚持不住了。她想立刻逃走，立刻离开这个泥潭，她对第二性别的了解仅限于书本，趁她还只是刚刚踏入沼泽的淤泥中……发情期的ω让她的心底颤动，兽性的本能会粗暴地打碎她现有的世界，就像她父亲毁掉母亲的生活一样，然后还可能伤害到……柒。她想到柒该怎么办。她偶尔在任务中撞见过他（仔细想来他们见面的频率有些过高了），缄默的首席刺客毫不客气地抢了她的人头，但她并谈不上讨厌他，甚至会想象这位刺客会如何出现。他不可能毫无止损的办法，好像用不着她插手，但她隐隐害怕柒出事。信息素的压力一度被移走了些，又很快被填了回去。柒的手往脸上抹去，他要到极限了。

“你现在走吧，”柒说，他咳嗽了几声，“我已经打过药了，过几个小时就……”

“我不能把你一个人扔在这里。”她摇摇头走上前，感到脸在发烧，“你是ω，我是α。”该死，太陈腐了，但她一时也找不到更好的表达，“我可以来帮你。”

柒看了她好一会，甚至尝试把信息素更压抑地收回去。最后他有些犹豫。“你真的要吗？”

“是你放出信息素把我引过来的，该你负责任。”

他无辜地瞧着她，好像一只做脱毛心理准备的兔子似的。他的手指把领口的扣子挑开，偏过头露出脖颈的腺体，那块皮肤泛着粉红色。他继续解下一颗扣子，她看到他的指腹有一道亮红的创口，还挂着血丝。她忽然想到刺客联盟的流言，有些刺客会接受残酷的反审讯培训，而ω可能遭受的拷问是无法想象的。

“他们有对你做过那些吗？”她问。

“什么？”柒有些疑惑，然后发现她的视线指着他的腺体，他咽了一口唾沫。“没有。”

她之前和柒并不熟，但好像又已经很熟了，熟的进展到这一步。她把柒作为目标之一，他的身法与技巧都不是她可同日而语的，让她深切地感到自己尚且稚嫩。他是一名传说中的人物，无影无形地闪现在黑暗里，然后又倏地消失了，偶有失手也总能从人群中杀出去。她曾听道上人多次谈论他，称他是刺客组织收养的孤儿，听口音是南边来的，从小就接受苛刻的训练，像刀刃一样锋利；但她并不能做到把柒当完全的工具看待，直觉告诉她他的深处藏了些东西，虽然她努力地把自己变成一把尽职尽责的刀，努力地忽略她那些无关紧要的想法。达成目的才是最重要的，没有多余的时间让她想别的无关紧要的杂事。现在被迫地，意外地，别无选择地，柒把他内里的软肉给她看，他们解决问题后大可以权当无事发生。然而还有另一种可能……非常明显。她的直觉向来准确。她不知道她的脸有多红，她觉得她要被海潮冲垮了。

“你来吧。”柒拉住她的手，她触到了粗糙的剑茧。他的手心发烫，面颊绯红，进入了真正的发情期。他显得摇摇欲坠，喘息着把悸动按回去。“如果是你的话，梅小姐……”他竟然脱力地笑了，“还不错。”

“为什么？”

“因为你很好看？我其实挺喜欢你这种女孩子的……”

十三甩了他一脸梅花镖，被他惊险地躲了过去。大部分并没有什么准头。

“我们根本没见过几次面好吗？”她喊道，“还有如果来的不是我，你就打算随随便便地被标记？”

“我还是能杀掉他们的。”首席刺客诚实地说。

“你是个傻子。”十三居高临下地看着他，感到一股舒缓的兴奋，它谨慎地拔高，最后激动地往上冲去。算了，她已经决定了。她吸了一口气，俯下身捧起他的脸颊亲吻起来。这个吻很漫长，起初他们都小心翼翼，扣着手指，感受对方的嘴唇，最后柒先把舌头伸进来，于是他们便脱离轨道了。本来也不需要什么轨道。她全无经验，而柒的确没有骗她。他完全是在参照小说里的技巧。

这个吻结束后柒抱着她，把脑袋埋进她的肩窝里，咕哝了几声。他的手绕到她背后，挽住了她的柔顺的发辫（他想这样做很久了）。她能闻到他沾的血腥味，汗味，皂角味，以及他信息素的气味。他的鼻息打在她颈侧，含着渴求。她的手贴在他胸前，顺着中轴线向下，感受他流畅的肌肉和陈旧的疤痕。她的膝盖抵在他的耻骨前方，他侧过脸含住她的腺体。她惊了一下，还有些拘束，但柒在引导她。

尽管笨拙、不伦不类而结果渺茫，他要把自己献给她。


End file.
